masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Achievements
Mass Effect has 49 achievements worth 1200 Gamerscore points (achievement values are listed in parentheses). Mass Effect 2 has 51 achievements worth 1015 Gamerscore points. Mass Effect Achievements Achievements for Mass Effect require you to play through the game at least three times to get them all. Certain achievements give more rapid experience gain, weapon damage, or unlock bonus talents that can apply to any subsequent careers. Game Progress/Completion Entire Game Image:Medal-of-Honor.png|'Medal of Honor' (100) – Complete 1 Mass Effect playthrough on any difficulty. Unlocks Hardcore difficulty setting and unlocks character levels 51-60. Image:Long-Service-Medal.png|'Long Service Medal' (25) – Complete 2 Mass Effect playthroughs on any difficulty. Weapon damage increased by 5% Image:Completionist.png|'Completionist' (25) – Complete the majority of the game (35 assignments and 15 missions). Experience rewards increase by 5%. Image:Tactician.png|'Tactician' (25) – Complete playthrough with shield damage greater than health damage. Shield strength increases by 10% Planets Image:Distinguished-Service-Medal.png|'Distinguished Service Medal' (25) – Complete Eden Prime. Image:Medal-of-Heroism.png|'Medal of Heroism' (25) – Complete Feros. Image:Honorarium-of-Corporate-Service.png|'Honorarium of Corporate Service' (25) – Complete Noveria. Image:Council-Legion-of-Merit.png|'Council Legion of Merit' (25) – Complete Virmire. Difficulty You do not need to start a new career to receive these achievements; simply set the difficulty before you finish Eden Prime (so any time before activating the beacon) and do not adjust it subsequently. Image:Distinguished-Combat-Medal.png|'Distinguished Combat Medal' (25) – Complete 1 Mass Effect playthrough on the Hardcore difficulty setting. Unlocks a gamer pic of Saren for use in your profile and unlocks Insanity difficulty setting. Image:Medal-of-Valor.png|'Medal of Valor' (50) – Complete 1 Mass Effect playthrough on the Insanity difficulty setting. Unlocks a "N7" gamer pic for use on your profile. Experience Image:Power-Gamer.png|'Power Gamer' (20) – Reach 50th level with one character (Requires 238,100 XP.) All experience rewards increase by 10% Image:Extreme-Power-Gamer.png|'Extreme Power Gamer' (50) – Reach 60th level with one character (Requires 862,100 XP.) All experience rewards increase by 5% Story Events Image:Spectre-Inductee.png|'Spectre Inductee' (15) – Become a Spectre. Image:Search-and-Rescue.png|'Search and Rescue' (10) – Locate Liara T'Soni in the Artemis Tau cluster. Image:Charismatic.png|'Charismatic' (10) – Use Charm or Intimidate to resolve an impossible situation. Image:Paramour.png|'Paramour' (10) – Complete any romance subplot. Morality Image:Renegade.png|'Renegade' (15) – Accumulate 75% of total Renegade points. Image:Paragon.png|'Paragon' (15) – Accumulate 75% of total Paragon points. Registered Kills Image:Dog-of-War.png|'Dog of War' (25) – Register 150 organic enemy kills. Increases health by 10% Image:Geth-Hunter.png|'Geth Hunter' (25) – Register 250 synthetic enemy kills (includes turrets and drones as well as geth). Increases shield strength by 10% Squadmates These are tied to the Completionist achievement; you must complete 75% of the game with the squadmate in question. Complete 15 Missions and a minimum of 35 Assignments with the squadmate to gain his or her achievement. NOTE:if you have down-loadable content active it will be counted as a part of the 75% needed (xbox 360) Image:Soldier-Ally.png|'Soldier Ally' (20) – Complete the majority of the game with Ashley Williams. Damage Reduction improves by 10% Image:Sentinel-Ally.png|'Sentinel Ally' (20) – Complete the majority of the game with Kaidan Alenko. Lift and Throw recharge time improve by 10% Image:Krogan-Ally.png|'Krogan Ally' (20) – Complete the majority of the game with Urdnot Wrex. Regenerate 1 hp per second (main character only) Image:Turian-Ally.png|'Turian Ally' (20) – Complete the majority of the game with Garrus Vakarian. Damping and Overload recharge time improve by 10% Image:Quarian-Ally.png|'Quarian Ally' (20) – Complete the majority of the game with Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. Sabotage and AI Hacking recharge time improve by 10% Image:Asari-Ally.png|'Asari Ally' (20) – Complete the majority of the game with Liara T'Soni. Barrier and Stasis recharge time improve by 10% Miscellaneous Image:Scholar.png|'Scholar' (25) – Find all primary Alien: Council Races, Extinct Races and Non-Council Races Codex entries. See the Scholar achievement guide Image:Medal-of-Exploration.png|'Medal of Exploration' (50) – Land on an uncharted world. Image:Rich.png|'Rich' (25) – Exceed 1,000,000 credits. Unlocks Spectre weapons from the NRO and C-Sec Academy Talent Use Weapons Image:Pistol-Expert.png|'Pistol Expert' (10) – Register 150 Pistol kills. Marksman duration increased by 25% Image:Shotgun-Expert.png|'Shotgun Expert' (15) – Register 150 Shotgun kills. Unlocks Shotgun for use as a bonus talent Image:Assault-Rifle-Expert.png|'Assault Rifle Expert' (15) – Register 150 Assault Rifle kills. Unlocks Assault Rifle for use as a bonus talent Image:Sniper-Expert.png|'Sniper Expert' (15) – Register 150 Sniper Rifle kills. Unlocks Sniper Rifle for use as a bonus talent Biotic Talents File:Lift-Mastery.png|'Lift Mastery' (15) – Use biotic Lift 75 times. Unlocks Lift for use as a bonus talent File:Barrier-Mastery.png|'Barrier Mastery' (15) – Use biotic Barrier 75 times. Unlocks Barrier for use as a bonus talent File:Throw-Mastery.png|'Throw Mastery' (15) – Use biotic Throw 75 times. Unlocks Throw for use as a bonus talent File:Warp-Mastery.png|'Warp Mastery' (15) – Use biotic Warp 75 times. Unlocks Warp for use as a bonus talent File:Singularity-Mastery.png|'Singularity Mastery' (15) – Use biotic Singularity 75 times. Unlocks Singularity for use as a bonus talent File:Stasis-Mastery.png|'Stasis Mastery' (15) – Use biotic Stasis 75 times. Unlocks Stasis for use as a bonus talent Tech Talents File:AI-Hacking-Specialist.png|'AI Hacking Specialist' (15) – Use AI Hacking 75 times. Unlocks Hacking for use as a bonus talent File:Damping-Specialist.png|'Damping Specialist' (15) – Use Damping Field 75 times. Unlocks Damping for use as a bonus talent File:Overload-Specialist.png|'Overload Specialist' (15) – Use Overload 75 times. Unlocks Electronics for use as a bonus talent File:Sabotage-Specialist.png|'Sabotage Specialist ' (15) – Use Sabotage 75 times. Unlocks Decryption for use as a bonus talent File:First-Aid-Specialist.png|'First Aid Specialist' (15) – Use medi-gel 150 times. Unlocks First Aid for use as a bonus talent File:Neural-Shock-Specialist.png|'Neural Shock Specialist' (15) – Use Neural Shock 75 times. Unlocks Medicine for use as a bonus talent Downloadable Content Achievements Bring Down the Sky File:Colonial.png|'Colonial Savior' (50) – Complete Bring Down the Sky. Pinnacle Station File:NewSheriffInTown.jpg|'New Sheriff In Town' (50) – Take first place in any combat scenario on Pinnacle Station. File:BestOfTheBest.jpg|'Best of the Best' (50) – Take first place in 12 combat scenarios on Pinnacle Station. File:Undisputed.jpg|'Undisputed' (50) – Complete Admiral Ahern’s survival mission. Mass Effect 2 Achievements Game Progress/Completion Entire Game File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Mission Accomplished' (125) – Save humanity throughout the galaxy from certain annihilation File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Long Service Medal' (75) – Complete Mass Effect 2 twice, or complete it once with a character imported from Mass Effect 1 File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Insanity' (75) – Complete the game on the "Insanity" difficulty level without changing the setting Story Events File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Missing in Action' (5) – Save your crew from an overwhelming attack File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Very Elusive' (10) – Return to active duty File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Colony Defense' (25) – Defend a human colony from attack File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Ghost Ship' (25) – Complete the investigation of a derelict alien vessel File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Paramour' (50) – Successfully pursue a relationship with a teammate Suicide Mission File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Suicide Mission' (50) – Use the Omega 4 relay File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Against All Odds' (15) – Survive suicide mission File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'No One Left Behind' (75) – Keep your team alive through the suicide mission Squadmates File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'The Convict' (10) – Successfully recruit the biotic Convict File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'The Krogan' (10) – Successfully recruit the krogan File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'The Archangel' (10) – Successfully recruit Archangel File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'The Professor' (10) – Successfully recruit the Professor File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'The Quarian' (10) – Successfully recruit the quarian File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'The Justicar' (10) – Successfully recruit the Justicar File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'The Assassin' (10) – Successfully recruit the Assassin File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Friend or Foe' (10) – Obtain geth technology Loyalty Missions File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'The Prodigal' (10) – Gain the loyalty of the Cerberus Officer File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Ghost of the Father' (10) – Gain the loyalty of the Cerberus Operative File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Catharsis' (10) – Gain the loyalty of the biotic Convict File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Battlemaster' (10) – Gain the loyalty of the krogan File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Fade Away' (10) – Gain the loyalty of Archangel File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'The Cure' (10) – Gain the loyalty of the Professor File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Treason' (10) – Gain the loyalty of the quarian File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Doppelganger' (10) – Help the Justicar resolve her mission File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Cat's in the Cradle' (10) – Gain the loyalty of the Assassin File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'A House Divided' (10) – Hack a geth collective Exploration File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Operative' (15) – Complete a mission discovered by scanning an unexplored world File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Agent' (50) – Complete 5 missions discovered by scanning unexplored worlds File:UPw5q8Y=.jpg|'Prospector' (5) – Retrieve mineral resources by scanning and probing a planet in the galaxy map File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Explorer' (10) – Visit 100% of the planets in an unexplored cluster Miscellaneous File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Scholar' (15) – Unlock 15 new Mass Effect 2 codex entries File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Fashionista' (5) – Personalize your armor in your quarters on the Normandy File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Highly Trained' (15) – View all advanced combat training videos at Shepard's private terminal File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Power Gamer' (10) – Reach Level 30 with one character Combat and Research Registered Kills File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Head Hunter' (10) – Perform 30 headshot kills with any weapon on humanoid targets File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Brawler' (10) – Shoot and kill 20 enemies while they're knocked back by a punch File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Big Game Hunter' (10) – Thresher Maw defeated File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Master at Arms' (15) – Kill enemies with 5 different heavy weapons during the game Power Use File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Tactician' (10) – Hit 20 different targets with multiple biotic powers to combine the effects File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Merciless' (10) – Make 20 enemies scream as they fall or are set on fire File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Overload Specialist' (15) – Disrupt the shields of 25 enemies File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Warp Specialist' (15) – Warp the barriers of 25 enemies File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Incineration Specialist' (15) – Incinerate the armor of 25 enemies File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Power Full' (15) – Evolve any power Research File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Weapon Specialist' (15) – Fully upgrade a weapon File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Technician' (15) – Obtain 10 technology upgrades File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Scientist' (10) – Complete any research project in the Normandy's laboratory Downloadable Content Achievements File:Terminus Systems Codex Image.jpg|'Revenge!' (15) – Gain the loyalty of the mercenary See Also * Completionist Achievement Guide - a guide for getting the Completionist achievement. * Ally Achievement Guide - a guide for getting the various Ally achievements. * Weapon/Ability Achievements Guide - a guide for reaching Weapon/Ability achievements before leaving Eden Prime. Category: Game Info Category: Achievements